Hell Girl
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Do you know what is "Hell Correspondence"?, They said that when you access it on a midnight, you'll be able to meet the Hell Girl and she'll take a revenge on your behalf Yuno as Hell Girl Read and review


**Hell Girl**

_Do you know what is "Hell Correspondence"?_  
_They said that if you access it on the midnight, you will meet the Hell Girl and she will take a revenge on your behalf_

* * *

-Tsubaki P.O.V-  
"Ohayou Okaa-san, Otou-san"  
I looked at Okaa-san and Otou-san, they said that they want to go to some place, I don't know where did they wanna go... Actually, I don't want to let them go, but...  
"Ohayou Tsubaki-chan"  
Okaa-san replied me with a smile in her face and Otou-san just look at me  
"Eto... Okaa-san, Otou-san, I think you shouldn't go... I... I don't wanna be alone here... I'm scared"  
"We can't Tsubaki-chan, we must go, Funatsu-san will take care of you, don't be scared, we'll go home quickly, got it?"  
"_Hai_'..."

There's nothing that I can do...

-End of Tsubaki P.O.V-

Today, Tsubaki's family will go somewhere, they didn't told Tsubaki where did they want to go actually, they want to dismatle the Omekata religion and remove Tsubaki from the temple  
"Bye Tsubaki-chan~ Take care~" Kasugano Ryuu, her mother waves at her with a sweet smile in her face  
"Bye Okaa-san..." Tsubaki repeated sadly...

_-skip time-_

Night comes, Tsubaki didn't know what should she do, she can't do any activity because of her eye's problem, only her servant that give everything to her...  
_SRET!  
_Funatsu, her servant starts to grab Tsubaki's hand  
"What is this?! What did you do, Funatsu-san ?!"  
"_Gomennasai_ Tsubaki-sama, ahahaha" Funatsu laugh like an evil, he puts Tsubaki on a confinement room, Tsubaki cries like hell on that night, nothing she can do, no one will help her, she can only cry until she fall asleep...

"Tsubaki-sama, Tsubaki-sama, wake up!"  
"Eh? Orin?"  
"Here's your breakfast, I made a grilled cheese for you, eat it up!" Orin give Tsubaki a warm smile  
"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_ Orin-chan.."  
Tsubaki eat her breakfast quickly, she just remain silent until she decided to tell what's in her mind to Orin  
"Hey Orin-chan..."  
"Hai'?"  
"Why am I here? Why did Funatsu-san do this to me? I suppose to be free right? I'm the priestess here! And... You know? I know that you know the reason why Funatsu-san put me here"  
"... Funatsu-san just don't want you get hurt Tsubaki-sama, if he let you out, there might be someone who hurt you because everyone knows your eye problem..."  
"..._Hountou ni_?"  
"Um..."  
"OK then, please leave me alone..."

-Tsubaki P.O.V-

I don't think that Funatsu-san will be very kind to me, even though he's take care of me when I was a child, but...  
_BRAK_!  
"huh?"  
I see that my followers is coming one by one, Funatsu-san open my prison and they enter my prison quickly  
"Come on, do a sin together, we musts do it to erase all of our sin!"  
What did Funatsu-san do?! What!  
My followers starts to open my kimono, they started to kiss my lips, make a kissmark on my body, they rape me!  
"No! Let me go!"  
"What? You can't go, miss, we must do this, to erase our sins"  
What? I never ask them to-  
-Oh no! I see that someone's holding a syringe, I don't know what's inside that syringe but they started to hold my arms and my foots, and someone use that syringe and inject some medicine to me, then they starts to rape me...  
I feel everything went black, I just can cry right now...

Morning comes, I opened my eyes, no one's here, I wear up my kimono like a last night, I think that's all is a dream, that's a dream, that's right!  
I try to get up and...  
I feel that the lower part of my body iss very sick, I saw so many kissmark on my body, that's not a dream...  
I think... I lost my virginity...  
Funatsu, I hate you! _Baka_!

"Tsubaki-sama!"  
I saw Orin, my servant rushed up into my room, she looks pale  
"what's happened?"  
"Ryuu-sama and Hajime-sama..."  
Huh? Okaa-san, Otou-san...  
"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO OKAA-SAN AND OTOU-SAN?!"  
"Their car fall down from a cliff, Ryuu-sama and Hajime-sama is passed away already... Some people said that their car suddenly burned and exploded"  
I didn't hear what did Orin say, I don't know anything... I.. Everything went black then...

_BRAK_!

A loud noise come from my room wake me up, I wake up quickly and saw some of my followers come in, no, they wanna do it again... I don't want to be a sex's slave again  
They started to grab my hand again, and open my kimono again, I'm so scared, Okaa-san, Otou-san, help me...  
"You know Tsubaki-chan?" some of my followers whisper at my ear, I look at him fearfully  
"Your father and mother died because Funatsu put a bomb inside of their car"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah" he start to kiss me then and everyone rape me again... Why did they do this to me? I think this Omekata Temple is a place to pray to the God, why?  
Everything's started to blank and went white again, Funatsu, You're going to die soon!

-End of Tsubaki's P.O.V-

"Hey Tsubaki-sama!"  
Tsubaki opened her eyes, she saw Orin, stand up on her side  
"Here's your kimono..."  
Tsubaki looked at her body, she's naked, suddenly she starts to cry  
"Don't cry Tsubaki-sama... Gomennasai, I can't protect you..."  
Orin starts to hug her, and caressed her hair, Tsubaki feels so warm and so desperate on the other side, she feels so 'dirty'...  
"Why don't you access 'Hell Correspondence' Tsubaki-sama?"  
"Hell Correspondence? What's that?"  
"That's a site, when you access it at midnight, Hell Girl will come and take a revenge on your behalf"  
"Is that right? That's just an urban legend..."  
"Who knows? That's very popular on the internet... Just try it"  
"_Hai_'.. I will, I will take a revenge on Funatsu "

_-skip time-_

-Tsubaki's P.O.V-  
Midnight is come, I looked at my clock on the wall, 11.59 p.m, 1 minutes more  
_DING DONG!  
_12.00!  
quickly I opened that site and suddenly a fire icons pop up in my computer screen

"あなたの怨み、晴らします"

That's what I read on the screen and a box to write someone's name  
I quickly type Funatsu's name and send it

"You call me?"  
"Hah?!" I quickly turn 90 degrees because of a girl's voices behind me  
"You... Hell Girl?"  
"Take this..." she handed me a brown straw doll, I take that and stare on it  
"If you really want to take a revenge, you may pull the red string, If you pull it, you already signed a formal contract with me. The one you seek revenge upon shall be taken to hell..."  
I look at her pink eyes and start to touch the red strings on the straw doll's neck  
"However..." I look at her quickly  
"If I deliver your revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is curse, two graves are dug. When you die, your soul shall fall into the pit of hell. Your spirit shall wander in pain and suffering for eternity, never having known paradise. Well, that's after you die..." she said it with a poker face, no expression, actually I'm a bit scared with her  
"Eto, what's your name, Hell Girl-sama.." I don't know why I want to know her name, but, I still want to know it  
"Yuno Gasai... Well, I'm waiting for you, the decision is on your hand"  
Suddenly Yuno dissappeared, I stared at the wall in front of me and then I looked at the doll on my hand  
'You will go to the hell too' Yuno's voice echoes on my mind, I don't mind if I go to hell, even though I can't see Okaa-san and Otou-san again, cause they already in heaven

BRET!

I pull the red string quickly  
"Your grudge has been heard..." a man's voice echoes in the room

-Funatsu side-

'I must ask '' to rape Tsubaki today, ahahaha, she's so idiot'  
Huh?  
A man with a silver hair come to Funatsu and tied his hand quickly, '' can't move, he looks like a statue right now  
"What did you do to me? Let me go!"  
"what? What did you say?"  
"Akise?! What did you do? Quickly take him here, the followers want to rape him soon!" a girl with a purple hair comes to that man, who's been called 'Akise'.  
"Wait Minene, it's very hard to tie him"  
"Baka!" Minene throw Funatsu to the religion's followers and they started to rape him  
"Let me go! You idiot!"  
Then a girl came and start to say a weird things

"_Oh pitiful shadow bound in the darkness_  
_Hurting someone and looking down upon them_  
_The soul has been drowned into a sinful karma_  
_Do you want to see what death looks like?_"

That girl with a pink hair start to ring her tiny bell and suddenly Funatsu are in a boat, the sky is gray and there's a gate in front of him, that pinky hair girl is sitting in the boat, the boat start to go deep inside that gate, go to the hell...

_CRING!_

.

.

.

Tsubaki now live the life happily, with her servant, Orin  
'Okaa-san, Otou-san, even though I'm gonna go to the hell, I don't mind, this is for you, Okaa-san, Otou-san...'

Deep inside a shack, a candle has been placed with a 'Tsubaki Kasugano' name written in it  
"We will take a revenge on your behalf..."  
A girl's voice echoes in that shack, that Hell Girl, Yuno Gasai...

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

_**Ohayou minna~**__  
__**This is my second English fic in Mirai Nikki's fandom**__  
__**Hope you'll like it ^^**__  
__**This fic is inspired by "Hell Girl" anime**__  
__**Hell Girl = Miyuki Eto**___

_**Read and review minna :3**__  
__**Arigatou Gozaimasu**__  
__**No flame ^^**_


End file.
